


Wynnindoubt X reader and haikyuu characters

by Cadielovestendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadielovestendo/pseuds/Cadielovestendo
Summary: Um idk WYNN IF YOU SEE THIS IM SO SORRY PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS but you did ask for this🧍♀️
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Um so I just saw wynns TikToks in his spam account and I decided to make this🧍♀️ummmmmmm I don't think I will have a schedule for postings it will just be when I wanna write also I literally suck at writing so don't come for me🤠🤚

Wynn if you see this just remember that you asked for this🚶this is what you wanted so I AM NOT going to apologize for what you are about to see😎  
Pls I'm a going to regret this


	2. Body reassurance RXW (wholesome)

I want to start off by saying this was recommended by @Atsvomi also thank you so much for your rec😎  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wynn had just gotten off of his personal training job and you had gotten off a few hours before that. "Hey babe!" He says as he walks through the door and you say hello back. You were feeling slightly more insecure then normal that day not that it is exactly abnormal for you to feel that way; that day was because when you were walking back to your job after you had grabbed your lunch someone had said to you "you don't need that! You have enough meat on your bones to last a week! If you were to get something for lunch it should be a salad! Piggie!"

You two had just been laying on the couch for the past few hours and were about half way though of rewatching haikyuu but still the thoughts of that day hadn't left your head. He seemed to had caught on because he had then asked "what on your mind? What are you thinking about right now?" You replied "nothing just enjoying the show" he then stressed "you just seem stuck in your own thoughts right now. If something is wrong you can tell me y/n" you stuck with the story of just liking the show. 

After 3 more episodes of haikyuu Wynn then complained that he was getting hungry and that you two should order something soon. You still with the thoughts ringing in your head agreed, you were hesitant but you figured that if you said you were fine he would for sure know something was wrong. You had both settled on getting food from a popular restaurant in town. He was ordering a burrito and you were thinking of a small salad. He looked at you funny when you said that's what you wanted. A little while later the food had been dropped off and you guys were unboxing it. He then told you "WOW! This burrito is amazing you should try it!" And you said that you were fine with just your salad. This is when Wynn definitely knew something was wrong and he wanted to now what was up. 

Wynn then about 10 minutes later pushed harder and asked what was wrong once again. This time you felt bad for keeping him in the dark, in truth you hated not telling him but you just didn't want him to get up set or angry that you didn't tell him or at the person that fat shamed you (even though that is completely valid for someone to be mad at a person who hurt you like that😎🔪🩸) . You had then told Wynn what had happened at lunch time and to your surprise he wasn't mad. 

All he did was stand up grab your hand and pulled you to the bedroom and put you in front of the mirror and pointed to you and said "do you know what I am pointing to right now?" "Me?" You replied confused "right now I am pointing to the love of my life and I want you to know that some extra little chub on your stomach or thighs or arms won't ever change that you hear me! All the little details on you that you are insecure about are in my eyes what make you even more perfect and don't ever let anyone tell you that the love of my life is any less then that. Don't ever forget that you hear me!" All you could do was to start crying at the words he had just told you and hug him. You had never been told all those things before and coming from Wynn had made them even more special.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ummmmm I hope that was up to your standards🧍♀️idk i am currently writing this at almost one in the morning with 2 English essays due soon so I should DEFINITELY get started on those but i am procrastinating so you get this💃


	3. Night out RXW

In case you are wonder what RxW is, it's reader x Wynn I just didn't wanna put it all in the title. Also I think I'm going to do that for the ones to come that are reader and Wynn (when it's a character I'll put the name of the character😎)

Also yes this is angst I felt like hurting your feelings and mine so heheheheh😈   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 10PM on a Saturday day night, you were walking your way down the cold streets with Wynn on your way back to his place after dinner. He had been acting a little off that night and a few before that but not enough for you to ask about it, you had definitely thought about what it was if anything though. It seemed as thought he wanted to tell you something but didn't want to talk about it just yet. You didn't want to push at it because you thought he would tell you on his own terms. 

You were sucking on a heart sucker that you had grabbed from the restaurant as you left and was about 15 minutes away from his house when he finally spoke up and it seemed like it was important. You thought that it was about what had been on his mind recently. He said "Can you stop walking for a second, there is something that I need to get off my chest." 

You were both stopped in front of a shop with a LED light hanging lighting you and everything around a deep hue of blue, the snowish rain had just stopped and the wind began to blow. You then asked "what's up Wynn?" He then says almost in a whisper like he doesn't want to be heard "Can you promise to not make a big scene in front of the other people when I tell you this?" There were only like two other people that were anywhere near and you were very confused. "So just know that I still love you and that it meant nothing to me... she meant nothing to me" "she? Who is 'she' and what happened?" You replied even though you knew exactly what he was saying. He then says "I had cheated on you with Sara..." "SARA! SARA! Really of all people Sara...." Sara was his most recent ex before you and that was when you remembered all of the nights he talked about how horrible she was and all of the things she had done and that just made you even angrier. He then said "I'm sorry! I didn't want it to happen... I still lov-" and that was when you smacked him, all of the emotions you had felt just had to come out some way and he was the closest thing to you.

You ran away and tears started to fall. Your mind was racing. Your hand was numb mostly from the cold but also from the slap. The snow had started again. You had then looked back one last time to see him standing in front of the LED light that was shaped in the form of a wave and holding your heart sucker that you had dropped on the ground when you hit him. That was when you cried even more because the light had reminded you of the time you had meet each other for the first time. It was around three years ago now, at the ocean and you were both friends of friends back then, you had now wished it stayed that way.

You had walked as fast as you could to his apartment complex to grab your car so that you would get there before him and so that you would have no chance of seeing his face again. Once you got there you got in your car and backed out as fast as possible and drove down the road. About 2 minutes after you left you saw Wynn on the side walk, you slowed your car down opened the window and then flipped him off and drove off.

The next day you had work and he knew that. You went despite how awful you felt and running off of the 1 and a half hours of sleep you had actually gotten last night. Your eyes were puffy and red still but you pushed though your day and left as soon as were aloud, not staying a minute longer. When you walked outside to your car it was lightly snowing again and was just enough to have a light dusting on your car. When you got close enough to your car you saw writing on the windshield. It said "can't you see that I still love you? -Wynn" 

Tears had started to well up in your eyes once again but then you ...realized that you are a bad bitch... ok ok sorry🧍♀️.

Tears had started to well up In your eyes once again but then you had wiped the message off and sat in your car so that you were no longer standing in the cold, you grabbed your phone and blocked Wynn on everything. You then drove over to Wynn's complex, saw that his car was parked in the parking lot and then wrote on the windshield "no... you obviously don't. -Y/n" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ahaha😎 so how you feeling right now? It feels kinda liberating to have your guy's feelings in the palm of my hand😩 but um anyways how do you feel about this one was the writing ok?


End file.
